Friends Till the End chap 2
by shelbs
Summary: the naruto characters have change names yet they start out on their new journey...


this is my first so work with me and i have changed the names by accident so Kali-sakura, Ben-Sauske, Matt-Naruto, ect...

CHAPTER 1

THE LIST

Dear Diary,

Nothing happened today but Matt pulled out his kunai (like an arrow with handle thing) in the middle of class and got in trouble. He's such an idiot, why does he do this? That's usual and soon I'll graduate he'll be left behind and I'll get Ben to myself. Do you think Matt would be upset when he fails tomorrow? Sometimes I wonder how he feels, you know being so lonely. I want Ben so bad though I guess that's all I think about. Screw Melony she thinks he's hers that's gonna change soon, I can tell you that for sure. I mean how can you love some one with hair like hers? Oh well. I also got an A on that report about the purple torcher death poison and how nobody ever realizes what it is till they die, which is kinda weird. It took alone time to get info about it. I asked almost everyone in the town! I also talked to Melony she was saying how Ben loves her so much, yeah right! In a million years. She always does that to make me mad (well it works). He doesn't even know her name, so what's her point. Sometimes I want to slap her right there in the spot. I wonder what she would do Hahaha! Just think! Who does she think she is anyway? Why so I write in my diary so much? Why do I have so many questions these days? Crap, that was a question wasn't it? God, that was a question too. What a boring day yet my love for Ben burns on like the sun. Where do I come up with stuff like this? I will never know, I guess.

Bored Love,

Kali M.

P.S. Ben is so hot, I doodled his name all over my notebook today! Mrs. Kali OMG! I don't know Ben's last name!

He awakens alone in a cold small dorm. Now how could life be so lonely? He asks himself.

Matt sits up yawing and stretches his arms. He pulls his covers off and he stands up out of bed. His feet touch the freezing wooden floor as he walks up to the mirror next to his bed. His reflection shows an eleven year old boy with blond hair, blue eyes, and a sleepy face. Of course he was in his flame boxers. He was lonely here but, did he even care for life?

Since it was nearly time for school, he walked into the next room of his dorm. It was small as well. He has no family to pay for his dorm so, sensei Kakashi helps him, along with some teachers to pay for the smallest dorm there is. He wishes he had his family, but they died when he was two. Nobody had ever told him what had happened to them no matter how much he begged. That day the teachers got him at the babysitter's they took him to the mayor. Right away he was sent to Karagomy, a doctor in the village. Why was he sent to a doctor? Then when he was old enough he was sent away to the school for anger issues. They thought he could let it all out in fighting. That was treacherous though because, he got used to Karagomy.

In the kitchen he goes to the dirty brown cupboard and grabs some cereal along with a spoon from the drawer below. Next he gets the milk from the fridge. He begins to eat his breakfast. He wondered how come he only eats cereal.

Then he got up and got dressed for school. The boys had dress codes, but not the girls. No one knew the exact reason for that either. There was a story that's a boy came to school naked, because there was no rules. The boys wore colored baggy pants and a black t-shit. Guy senseis wore black baggy pants and black t-shirts. Matt envied that they got to wear black. Black was his favorite color because he thought of his life when he thought of black. Black was dark and desolate.

He locked his dorm and walked down the narrow hallway. Now dressed in baggy orange pants and a black t-shirt he was ready to go.

He was a student here at his training academy where he was trained to fight. When the students were eleven, they were ready to graduate. There were hundred students at the school now. Yet none of these kids were his friends.

He turned to the last door at the end of the hallway and opened it, and walked down stairs. Now in the boy's dorm house lobby (which is just a sofa, chairs, and a TV.) he saw five students leaving for the school. He looks down at his feet as he passes them and goes out the door and across the courtyard. The building to his right is the school and to his left is the teacher's office building and of course directly across the courtyard is the girl's dorm. He had so many good memories of that dorm. One time he walked right into their shower room dressed as a girl. The girls knew it was him immediately and beat him to the pulp!

He turned to his right, as he walked in the door and looked for a place to sit. He stopped at the door, there she is. KALI! Her long brunette hair and her black capri's with her hot pink tank top, her astounding hot pink painted finger nails, how sexy! The seat next to her was open. This was his chance! Their desks were tables that seated two, in rows of three, and three tables per row. She was sitting at the table next to the window on the left side of the room. This was his lucky day.

Just as he started to walk her direction Melony sits beside her, how could this be? They hate each other. Suddenly Kali waves in his direction! Matt got his hopes up, but it's not meant for him when he turns, he sees his rival, Ben. How could they all think Ben's cuter than him? They look like twins, only black hair and a pair of blue baggy pants. How could this be I love her, but everybody loves him? Wonders Matt angrily. Life sucks he thought to himself as he sat at the farthest desk from anyone. In the right side of the room in the way back table. "I mean how much worse can this day get!" He just cursed his day.

Just then sensei Kakashi walks through the door all jovial and grinning. He was carrying a paper and an over sharpened pencil. It was so tiny, Matt giggled at the thought of writing with it.

"Class as you all know," he paused and sighed, "Except Matt because he was in the office yesterday, I am now going to call out the graduates of this year!" he said to the students, who were all very excited even Kali.

Yep, he had been in the office for pulling out his kunai and waving it in the air. Oh yeah, big deal, like he was gonna chop someone's finger off, Matt thought.

Kakashi walked to his desk and straightened all the messy papers up. Then he walked in front of the class and waited for it to get quiet. This was a big deal here, if you didn't graduate, people hate you. Just being known as a grad was cool.

"And here are the names," he hesitated, "Ben," everybody clapped and cheered, "Imma," and again they clapped and did their cheering, it was like this for the rest of the classmates, as well Kali, Melony, Casey, Katie, Sasha, Tasha, Kenri, and he finished with John.

Matt dropped his head on his desk. Another year he had failed, how can this be? He tried so hard!

"Class you get the rest of the day off, as you already know so goodbye and may we see you in three days." They all will leave me in three days, thinks Matt. Why me? WHY!

All the students rushed out of the room Matt just sat with his head on the desk his eyes became watery. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He looked up behind him he saw Kakashi looking down at him with his light brown hair and his big muscles; bet they thought he was hot too.

"Matt I'm sure you'll pass next year." Kakashi looked upset, but he saw the tears in Matt's eyes and knew that he wanted to pass this time more than ever.

"Sure. Next year," Matt muttered and a tear fell from his eye, "I really wanted to pass." He stood up, wiped his tears, and walked out of the room and went to his dorm. No, I can't wait another year he thought. He fell asleep again in his bed, still early in the morning.


End file.
